The present invention relates to golf clubs and particularly to a method of forming a golf club head assembly.
Conventional golf club head assemblies include a faceplate welded to a club head. The faceplate has a slightly rounded shape in order to provide a straighter and/or longer flight path for a golf ball, even when the ball is struck off-center with respect to the faceplate. The faceplate has a bulge dimension, or curvature from a toe end to a heel end, and a roll dimension, or curvature from the crown edge to the sole edge.
Aspects of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
Before any embodiments of the invention are explained in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and the arrangement of components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the following drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced or of being carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. The use of “including,” “comprising,” and “having” and variations thereof herein is meant to encompass the items listed thereafter and equivalents thereof as well as additional items. All weight percent (wt %) numbers described below are a total weight percent.